Um Amor Impossível
by Ptyxx
Summary: A história clássica: Harry é ferido, e Snape tem de cuidar dele. Slash. Agora completa!
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Um Amor Impossível  
Autora: Ptyx  
Casal: Snape/Harry  
Classificação: R  
Gênero: Romance, Angst  
Resumo: A história clássica: Harry é ferido, e Snape tem de cuidar dele. Slash.  
Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um tostão - só me divirto com eles.

Esta foi uma de minhas primeiras histórias que eu publiquei em inglês, com um outro pseudônimo. Estou traduzindo agora aos poucos para o Marck Evans como um presente de Natal. É uma história mais "solta" do que as minhas outras, porque eu escrevi apenas para me divertir e aprender a escrever em inglês.

**Um Amor Impossível**

Aos poucos as imagens iam ganhando foco. As velhas paredes de pedra. Arcadas. A fria umidade que impregnava os ares. Onde estava? Virou-se lentamente na cama, e tudo ao seu redor girou. Teve de fechar os olhos novamente. Então sentiu uma presença, algo vivo se aproximando. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Um vulto negro estendia-se diante dele.

— Potter.

— Ahn... Quem...

— Enfim está acordando!

— Professor... Snape? — perguntou Harry, tentando se erguer apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

O professor o deteve, empurrando-lhe os ombros contra a cama com firmeza.

— Não tente se levantar. Você está muito fraco. Fique quieto.

— Mas o quê...

— Você se feriu no último combate contra o Lorde das Trevas. Agora está se recuperando.

— Ele... ele sobreviveu?

— Não sabemos, Potter.

— E... os meus amigos? Ron, Hermione? E Remus?

— Estão todos vivos, pelo que sei. A guerra continua, e chegam notícias de baixas a toda hora.

— Oh! E eu aqui, sem fazer nada!

— Você estava desacordado, como poderia fazer alguma coisa? Não seja tolo. O que você precisa fazer é descansar para se recuperar.

— Estou com sede...

— Potter, nos últimos dias eu o tenho hidratado magicamente. A sede que sente é psicológica, não é real.

— _O senhor_ está cuidando de mim? — Harry encarou o professor com cara de estranheza. Snape apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

— Quatro dias.

Harry suspirou.

— O que eu faço com essa sede psicológica, então?

Foi a vez de Snape suspirar.

— Você está muito fraco para se sentar. A única forma de você tomar água real seria com uma mamadeira.

Harry fez uma careta.

Snape invocou uma garrafa plástica de água pequena e um tubo de cerca de 50 cm de comprimento, também de plástico. Colocou uma das extremidades do canudo dentro da garrafa. Então aproximou a outra extremidade dos lábios de Harry, e segurou a garrafa, apoiando-a sobre a cama.

Ainda com o canudo na boca, Harry deixou-se uma vez mais vencer pelo sono.

oOoOo

Desta vez, ao acordar, a primeira coisa que Harry percebeu foi o cheiro forte de ervas que o cercava. As masmorras. O quarto de Snape, junto ao seu laboratório de poções.

Tentou se erguer, mas uma dor lancinante na região das costelas o deteve e o fez gemer alto.

— Potter — disse Snape, em tom severo, como que deslizando em sua direção. — Eu não lhe disse para não tentar se levantar?

— Ai!

Snape contornou a cama e foi até uma cômoda sobre a qual havia diversos frascos. Pegou um deles e voltou para junto de Harry. Removeu os cobertores da parte superior do corpo do garoto e abriu-lhe a camisa do pijama. Harry assistia a tudo com espanto e impotência. Viu Snape abrir o frasco e despejar um pouco do produto verde e viscoso em sua mão. Então Snape esfregou o produtos sobre o tórax de Harry e massageou-o com movimentos vigorosos. Harry fechou os olhos. Aquilo era... bom. E estranho. Pela primeira vez, associava o professor de poções a uma sensação prazerosa. Argh. Melhor não pensar naquilo. O cheiro do produto o deixou ainda mais desorientado. Quando Snape parou de massageá-lo, fechou-lhe a camisa e cobriu-o novamente, Harry adormeceu outra vez.

oOoOo

Harry passou os dois dias seguintes nesse mesmo estado, quase sempre dormindo, com alguns períodos de semi-vigília e raros períodos realmente desperto. Todos os dias, Snape o acordava para lhe dar uma poção. Naquele dia, semi-acordado, Harry avistou o professor de poções entrando no quarto.

— Você está acordado. Parece melhor. Talvez hoje já consiga se sentar e comer comida de verdade — sentenciou Snape.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Sentar-se. Parecia uma conquista heróica. Voltar a viver! Quase sentiu medo de tentar. Quase não, sentiu mesmo.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ — disse Snape, fazendo o corpo de Harry levitar poucos centímetros acima da cama. Então o professor ajeitou o travesseiro para servir de encosto ao menino e o baixou lentamente, segurando-lhe a parte superior do corpo e ajudando-o a sentar-se.

Harry sentiu uma tontura e fechou os olhos, agarrando-se a um dos braços do professor. Este segurou-lhe os ombros com firmeza.

— É normal que sinta tontura. Você está deitado há quase uma semana. Era preciso; seus ossos ainda não estavam solidificados.

— Você usou Skele-Gro?

— Obviamente.

— E eu... Er... Se eu não posso levantar para ir ao banheiro...

— Coloquei um encanto de autolimpeza na cama em que está e nos lençóis. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

O rosto pálido de Harry tingiu-se de vermelho. Os olhos verdes procuraram os negros.

— Por que está cuidando de mim? Por que não está dando aulas? Por que não está espionando Voldemort a uma hora dessas?

Snape largou-o e se afastou um pouco, empertigando-se.

— As aulas estão suspensas por causa do acirramento da guerra; os alunos foram enviados para suas casas. Era muito perigoso manter todos aqui. Há risco de um ataque a Hogwarts. E eu estou cumprindo o papel que me foi designado.

— Dumbledore mandou você cuidar de mim?

O velho mago devia estar cada vez mais gagá, pensou Harry. Entre todas as pessoas, escolher Snape para cuidar dele?

— Potter, eu era a única pessoa que poderia cumprir esse papel. Ninguém mais conhece a poção que pode curá-lo. E Pomfrey está sobrecarregada, atendendo a todos os feridos da Ordem.

— Oh! Há muitos feridos?

— Muitos, e a cada dia chegam mais.

— E eu aqui, parado! Quando vou poder voltar à minha vida normal?

Snape deu um sorriso irônico.

— E quando é que você teve uma vida normal?

Harry abriu um sorriso triste.

— Nunca, é verdade. Mas responda à pergunta que lhe fiz!

— Acha que eu sou obrigado a responder? Que sou seu escravo?

— Não! Me desculpe. Eu... Puxa, me desculpe. Você me odeia e teve de ficar cuidando de mim esse tempo todo. Deve estar muito zangado com o Diretor por ter-lhe pedido isso, não? Mas é que eu quero saber quando vou poder voltar a lutar.

— Se eu soubesse, lhe diria. Estou fazendo o possível.

Harry suspirou e calou-se. Snape cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

— Vou pedir aos elfos domésticos para lhe trazerem uma canja.

— Uma canja?

— Você precisa se acostumar lentamente com a comida. Eu o alimentei através de injeções durante toda essa semana.

— Tudo bem. Eu até gosto de canja.

oOoOo

— Professor!

Snape apareceu rapidamente à porta do quarto. Harry estava sentado à cama.

— O que é, Potter?

— Eu estava com frio e tentei invocar o cobertor — Harry apontou para um cobertor cuidadosamente dobrado sobre uma cadeira diante da cômoda. — Eu n-não... consegui.

— Por que não me chamou, menino idiota? Não deve usar magia até estar totalmente recuperado.

— Mas... eu vou recuperar minha magia? — Harry quase soluçou. — Não quero ser um Squib.

— É claro que irá recuperar sua magia. — Snape invocou o cobertor e cobriu Harry com ele. — Agora me deixe voltar ao trabalho.

— Estou cansado de ficar aqui sozinho, sem fazer nada.

— E o que eu posso fazer?

Harry baixou os olhos, desconsolado.

— Além de nós, de Filch e dos elfos, a única pessoa que está no castelo hoje é McGonagall. Quer que eu peça a ela para vir conversar com você? — indagou Snape.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não tenho nada pra conversar com ela.

— Você era... amigo daquele elfo dos Malfoy, não era?

— Dobby? Não, não quero falar com ele também. Ele é muito desastrado, não tenho energia para lidar com ele agora.

— Quer ler alguma coisa?

— Se não forem livros de poções...

Snape deu-lhe as costas e saiu. Harry pensou que, talvez, ele tivesse ficado ofendido. Ou, simplesmente, se cansado dele. Mas alguns minutos depois o professor voltou, trazendo um volume encadernado em capa dura: "Assassinato no Corujal", de Emerald Elyod.

— Os Muggles se vangloriam de um tal de Sherlock Holmes, dizendo que é um mestre da lógica e da dedução, mas Emerald é uma escritora muito melhor. E esse é um de seus melhores livros. Quem sabe Perseus Evans não lhe ensina um pouco de lógica, sr. Potter.

— Perseus Evans?

— O detetive mais famoso de Emerald.

Oba, pensou Harry. Uma história de detetive. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry sorriu nas masmorras.

— Obrigado, professor.

oOoOo

Ao final daquele dia, quando Snape entrou para levar o jantar, Harry já estava nos capítulos finais do livro.

— Potter! É a terceira vez que o chamo.

— Ahn.

— Então, já sabe quem é o assassino? — perguntou o professor, em tom irônico.

Harry ergueu os olhos do livro.

— Tenho quase certeza de que é o dr. Snark. O cara é um canalha.

oOoOo

Uma hora depois, Snape foi levar-lhe a poção. Harry estava olhando para o teto. O livro, largado sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

— Então? O culpado era o dr. Snark?

— Não! Era uma pista falsa. Eu achei que era ele porque Hurrings...

— Hurrings é o assistente de Perseus. Nunca deve confiar no assistente do detetive, Potter. Essa é a regra número um dos livros de detetive — sentenciou Snape, com cara de sabido.

Harry lhe fez uma careta.

— O pior é que estou morrendo de dor de cabeça — queixou-se.

— É claro. Você pegou o livro e não largou mais. Leu o livro todo em um só dia. Isso não faz bem.

— Mas o que mais eu posso fazer aqui? Não tenho ninguém para conversar!

Os olhos normalmente inexpressivos de Snape revelaram uma emoção que Harry jamais vira neles. O que era aquilo, mágoa? Harry já vira mágoa nos olhos de Snape, mas sempre mesclada à raiva. Naquele momento, no entanto, ele não via raiva nos olhos de Snape. Apenas aquela expressão de cansaço e derrota.

TBC


	2. Capítulo 2

**Respostas às reviews:**

Youko Julia Yagami: Tem toda razão, Harry é um insensível! Mas ele vai sofrer um pouco neste capítulo! Obrigada pela review!

Paula Lírio: Oiê, Paulinha! Claro que não é só pro Marck, ele foi só a, digamos, inspiração. Tua review me deixou tão animada que resolvi postar a segunda parte hoje!

Fabi-chan: Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Ah, uma outra coisa que eu queria avisar a vocês é que, como pensei que eu não fosse publicar esta história com o meu "verdadeiro pseudônimo" (!), eu usei muitos dos temas que são introduzidos aqui em outras histórias, só que, em geral, de forma mais desenvolvida.

Se vocês gostam do meu estilo, não deixem de visitar a minha homepage. E quem quiser trocar idéias sobre slash comigo e outros autores melhores do que eu, entre no Potter Slash Fics! Veja o endereço no meu "perfil".

**Capítulo 2**

— Ron, Hermione!

— Oh, olá, Harry — disse Hermione, cobrindo o rosto de Harry com seus cabelos lanosos e beijando-o no rosto.

— Olá, cara — disse Ron.

— Puxa, que legal que vocês vieram. Eu estou mofando aqui, preso a essa cama.

— Argh, e com o morcego seboso na sua cola o tempo todo! — murmurou Ron, em voz baixa.

— Não fale assim, Ron ¾ repreendeu-o Hermione. — O professor Snape está fazendo de tudo para ajudar Harry.

— Ora, isso porque Dumbledore mandou. Senão, ele ia mais é querer picar Harry em pedacinhos e colocar no caldeirão dele!

Harry sorriu. Aquele era o bom e velho Ron.

Hermione fuzilou Ron com os olhos.

— Se vocês querem saber, nós só estamos aqui porque o professor Snape insistiu com o Diretor. Dumbledore nos pediu silêncio absoluto. Na verdade, não era para ninguém saber que você está aqui.

— Nem o pessoal da Ordem? Por quê?

— Não sei, Harry. As coisas estão muito estranhas. Talvez haja suspeita de um espião dentro da Ordem.

— Isso seria horrível — disse Harry. — Como vão as coisas? Eu, aqui, estou por fora de tudo.

— Oh, eles não nos deixam entrar na briga de verdade — resmungou Ron.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam.

— Nós, os gêmeos e Remus estamos realizando pesquisas para desenvolver um artefato, semelhante ao Mapa dos Marotos, para localizar Voldemort. É pena que Sirius não esteja mais entre nós... Remus diz que foi ele o principal cérebro por trás do Mapa.

— "Remus"? Agora vocês já se tratam pelo primeiro nome, é?

oOoOo

Quando Ron e Hermione saíram, Harry respirou aliviado. Havia sido muito bom revê-los, pudera se distrair por algumas horas, mas a verdade é que os amigos o haviam deixado muito cansado.

Quase não viu Snape entrar no quarto, de tão sonolento que estava.

— A sua poção, Potter.

— Obrigado — disse Harry. — E não só pela poção.

— Por que mais? — perguntou Snape, surpreso, enquanto Harry esvaziava o frasco.

— Por ter chamado meus amigos.

— Oh, achei que só assim eu conseguiria trabalhar em paz esta tarde, sem você ficar se virando de um lado para o outro dizendo que está entediado.

Harry recebeu as palavras duras com resignação. Estava cansado demais até para sentir o golpe. Mas em algum lugar dentro dele algo pareceu morrer. Com dificuldade, notou que o professor estava dizendo algo.

— Parece que a visita deles não lhe fez muito bem, no entanto.

— Só estou cansado. Me deixe dormir.

Snape deu um de seus giros dramáticos e saiu do quarto.

oOoOo

Cerca de duas horas depois, Harry despertou e leu mais dois contos de Sherlock Holmes. Depois, cansado de ler, resolveu tentar se levantar. Colocou os dois pés para fora da cama, e começou a baixa-los até o chão. No instante em que seu pé esquerdo tocou o tapete ao lado da cama, no entanto, este se ergueu do chão e, com uma força descomunal, enroscou-se em seu torso e o empurrou de volta para a cama. Harry deixou escapar um grito de susto.

Snape apareceu no mesmo instante.

— Potter, seu idiota! Eu sabia que você ia tentar se levantar — declarou, com seu ar superior.

— Seu... desgraçado! Você encantou o tapete?

— É óbvio.

— Estou cansado de ficar preso a esta cama! Quero me levantar!

— Amanhã, quando você estiver descansado, podemos fazer essa tentativa. Agora não. Agora você vai ficar aí e comer o jantar que os elfos vão lhe trazer.

Harry teve uma vontade quase incontrolável de mostrar-lhe a língua, mas se limitou a fazer-lhe uma careta.

O professor ainda o fitou por um instante, e Harry notou como ele estava... mais feio do que nunca. Os cabelos ainda mais desgrenhados e oleosos. Mais magro. Mais pálido. Cadavérico.

oOoOo

No dia seguinte, Snape ajudou Harry a se levantar. Quando o garoto se firmou, o professor se afastou e deixou-o andar sozinho.

— Não deve andar muito hoje — disse-lhe Snape. — Quem sabe você quer aproveitar e tomar um banho?

Harry achou que era uma ótima idéia. Snape abriu uma das portas do guarda-roupas e pegou uma toalha. Então abriu outra porta.

— As suas roupas estão aqui. Mandei os elfos trazerem da torre de Gryffindor.

Harry pegou um manto para vestir. Já que já conseguia andar, não iria ficar de pijama!

Snape levou-o até o banheiro, que ficava contíguo ao quarto. Abriu as torneiras da banheira para preparar-lhe o banho e mostrou-lhe onde ficava o sabonete e o xampu.

Harry não pôde evitar o sorriso irônico ao pensar no xampu. Lembrou-se de todas as piadas a respeito dos cabelos oleosos do professor. Será que se usasse o mesmo xampu que Snape seus cabelos ficariam como os dele? Sentiu um arrepio só de pensar.

Quando Snape saiu, Harry tirou as roupas e mergulhou na água tépida. Oh, o sabonete cheirava a uma mistura de ervas. O mesmo cheiro de... Snape. Na verdade, era um cheiro agradável.

Mais uma vez, aquelas associações do professor com uma sensação agradável. Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Devia estar muito doente para pensar naquilo. Devia estar ficando louco.

oOoOo

Saindo do banheiro em passos ainda incertos, Harry atravessou o laboratório de Snape e sentou-se em uma poltrona junto à lareira.

Alguns minutos depois...

— Muito bom, mas que graça tem eu passar o dia sentado aqui enquanto você faz essas suas malditas poções?

— Potter, quando é que vai me deixar em paz?

Os dois trocaram olhares furiosos.

— Desculpe — disse Harry.

— Essas poções são para os feridos da Ordem. Pomfrey me manda encomendas todos os dias por meio de corujas. E aquela — Snape apontou para o único caldeirão de ouro em seu laboratório — é a poção que você toma todos os dias.

— Mas eu não estou dizendo que você não está fazendo a coisa certa. É só que... eu queria fazer alguma coisa também. Não há nada que eu possa fazer?

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Picar ingredientes?

— Qualquer coisa, menos ficar o dia inteiro parado!

oOoOo

Picar entranhas de sapo e olhos de escaravelho não era nenhuma maravilha, mas, pelo menos, o distraía um pouco. Quando se cansava, recostava-se na poltrona — Snape montara uma bancada diante de uma confortável poltrona para ele ficar picando os ingredientes — e... observava os gestos precisos e hábeis do professor de poções mexendo o caldeirão, pronunciando os encantamentos ou retirando um frasco das infindáveis prateleiras.

— Potter. — Harry sobressaltou-se. Perdera-se em devaneios observando Snape. — Se está cansado, é melhor voltar para a cama. Quer que eu o ajude?

— Não, não estou cansado. Só estava pensando.

Snape gemeu.

— Quando você pensa é que as desgraças começam a acontecer.

Harry sorriu, e Snape o fitou, ainda mais intrigado.

— Você está cansado — decidiu. — Vou levá-lo para a cama.

Oh, Merlin. A voz grave e aveludada do professor de poções dizendo que ia levá-lo para a cama fez com que algo inesperado — e altamente indesejado — despertasse dentro de Harry. E a imagem de Snape massageando-lhe o tórax com aquela poção verde, junto com todas as sensações que lhe evocavam, veio-lhe à mente.

Como se Harry fosse um bebê e pesasse menos que uma pluma, Snape o pegou no colo e o levou para o seu quarto. Harry fechou os olhos e desfrutou do contato daquele corpo másculo. O cheiro de ervas sempre associado à figura do professor o inebriava ainda mais.

Quando Snape o depositou sobre a cama e se afastou, Harry quase estendeu os braços para ele, não querendo perder o contato.

— Professor...

— O que é?

— Eu... er...

— Fale de uma vez, Potter!

— É que... sabe aquele creme que o senhor esfregou em mim aquele dia? Eu estou sentindo um pouco de dor nas costelas e...

— Dor? Isso é estranho. Seus ossos já consolidaram bem, e isso não deveria acontecer.

— Ahn, talvez seja assim... uma dor psicológica. Ou uma dor fantasma, não é?

A expressão de Snape era um tanto desconfiada. Ainda assim, ele contornou a cama para pegar o frasco. Quando voltou para perto de Harry, este já abrira a camisa. Por um instante, Snape pareceu conter a respiração. Mas logo recuperou seus movimentos seguros, espalhando o bálsamo pelo tórax do menino.

Mais uma vez, aquelas mãos mágicas tocando-o, o fluido penetrando-lhe pelos poros, o aroma inebriante. O toque firme e sedutor, pressionando com a força necessária, nos locais exatos. Era perfeito. Para seu absoluto horror, Harry deu um gemido gutural e viu seu membro enrijescer e ficar ereto.

Snape o fitou, estarrecido. As mãos mágicas tremeram por um instante, antes de retomarem a massagem como se nada houvesse acontecido. Mas não. Havia agora algo de vacilante naquele toque. E a voz do professor não ostentava mais a firmeza característica ao dizer:

— Agora chega, Potter. Procure descansar.

E o mago mais velho se retirou rapidamente do quarto.

TBC


	3. Capítulo 3

**Respostas às Reviews:**

Lilibeth: Fico feliz que você goste até das minhas histórias-clichê!

Barbara G.: Obrigada!

Magalud: Fico muito honrada com a sua review! Na verdade, eu acho o ritmo desta história bastante irregular. Concordo com você sobre os clichês!

Paula Lírio: He he, eu gosto de dar um susto no leitor de vez em quando!

Baby Potter: Isso, o Harry está bastante carente. Quanto ao Snape, não é bem que ele é inocente, ele é mais inseguro. Você vai ver, neste capítulo.

Fabichan: Vai ser rapidinho, eu te garanto!

Marck Evans: Nem sei como lhe agradecer por me entender tão bem! A publicação dessa historinha meio tola é só mais uma das minhas desajeitadas tentativas de seduzir você...

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte, Harry passou o dia no laboratório outra vez, picando ingredientes. Depois do jantar, voltou ao quarto. Acabou adormecendo ainda bem cedo, o que o fez acordar por volta da meia-noite. A luz do laboratório ainda estava acesa.

Como não conseguisse adormecer de novo, Harry se levantou e foi até o laboratório. Encontrou Snape dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em uma escrivaninha, sobre um livro entreaberto.

Harry se aproximou do professor. Adormecido, não restava nada de sarcasmo ou sadismo no rosto de Snape. Fascinado, Harry levou a mão aos cabelos oleosos. _Pobre Snape_, pensou Harry. _Eu roubei-lhe o quarto. Ele passa as noites aqui, trabalhando. Não é à toa que está tão magro, tão pálido, tão... sujo. Essas poções grudam-lhe na pele, nos cabelos..._

Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos, negros como os seus, e sentiu o corpo do professor estremecer, e os olhos se abrirem em sobressalto.

— O quê...

— Calma — disse Harry, em tom suave. — Você dormiu em sua mesa.

— Ahn. E qual é o problema?

— Você deve estar exausto. Venha para a cama.

— Mas...

— A cama é grande o bastante para nós dois, ainda mais magros do jeito que estamos. Venha.

Snape estreitou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia. Mas se deixou conduzir até o quarto e se deitou ao lado de Harry.

oOoOo

Quando Harry avistou a cobra, era tarde demais para fugir. Gritou. A cobra deu o bote e enroscou-se em seu pescoço, sufocando-o. Então a sua mente ficou confusa, e imagens obscuras começaram a surgir diante dele. Um cemitério, e um grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto, com máscaras. A Marca das Trevas se estampou nos céus. Um grupo de Muggles fugia, em pânico. De repente, Harry viu-se agarrando uma menina pequena e lançando-lhe um Cruciatus. A menina se jogou ao chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

— Não! — gritou Harry. — Não sou eu! Não sou eu que estou fazendo isso!

Então mãos fortes o sacudiram.

— Potter! Acorde!

Trêmulo, Harry entreabriu os olhos.

— Professor...

— Um pesadelo, Potter?

— Er... Não sei! Acha que é Voldemort? Que ele está tentando me possuir outra vez?

Snape largou-o e levou a mão ao braço. Harry seguiu-lhe a mão com os olhos.

— Ele o está chamando?

— Está. Já faz alguns minutos. É a primeira vez, desde... aquele dia em que você se feriu.

Harry segurou o braço de Snape, junto à marca, num gesto de solidariedade, como se quisesse extinguir-lhe a dor.

Snape o fitou, surpreso.

— Não sei se é coincidência, mas a dor passou.

Harry afastou a mão. Snape gemeu, e dobrou-se todo, levando a mão ao braço outra vez. Harry voltou a tocá-lo.

— Isso é realmente estranho, Potter. Parece que você tem algum efeito sobre a marca.

— Você... vai atender ao chamado dele?

Snape pareceu refletir por alguns instantes.

— Não acho prudente deixá-lo sozinho agora. E se ele tentar possuí-lo outra vez? Se houvesse alguém que pudesse ficar com você, mas... o Diretor continua em Grimmauld Place e a professora McGonagall foi se encontrar com ele esta manhã e só volta daqui a dois dias. A Ordem está em estado de alerta.

— E só você não está lá?

— O Diretor me encarregou de ficar tomando conta de Hogwarts. Não há mais ninguém aqui além de Filch e dos elfos domésticos.

_Tomando conta de Hogwarts e de mim,_ pensou Harry.

— Bem, eu posso ficar segurando o seu braço — sugeriu Harry. — Talvez isso me ajude a voltar a dormir, também. Se bem que vai ser meio difícil... agora que sabemos que Voldemort não morreu.

oOoOo

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry acordou, Snape não estava mais na cama. Harry surpreendeu-se por se sentir decepcionado com isso. Afinal, o que queria de Snape? Oh, Merlin. Queria aquelas mãos mágicas massageando-lhe o corpo. Queria aconchegar-se junto àquele corpo esguio e pálido. Aquilo era terrível. O que poderia haver de pior do que... desejar o sádico professor de Poções?

oOoOo

O dia transcorreu sem grandes incidentes. De manhã, Harry começou a ler um livro de contos de Edgar Allan Poe que encontrou nas estantes de Snape. Este ficou um pouco zangado por Harry estar lendo um autor Muggle, mas não lhe tomou o livro. À tarde, foi ajudar Snape com as poções, picando ingredientes e até mexendo o caldeirão durante um certo tempo. No fim da tarde, tomou banho e voltou ao livro de Poe, enquanto Snape tomava o seu banho. Ao sair do banho, Snape encomendou o jantar aos elfos domésticos.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa do laboratório para jantar. Surpreso, Harry olhou para os cabelos do professor.

— Ei... Não estão mais oleosos!

Um certo rubor afluiu às faces do mago mais velho.

— Quando eu saio do banho meus cabelos nunca estão oleosos, menino irritante.

Um longo e constrangedor silêncio se seguiu. Por fim, Harry balbuciou:

— Eu... er...

— Fale, Potter. Será que é tão difícil assim para você formar um pensamento coerente e expressá-lo?

— Sobre a cama...

— Não preciso daquela cama para dormir. Posso materializar uma cama em qualquer lugar que eu queira.

Harry engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça, sem coragem de insistir.

oOoOo

Harry acordou no meio da noite, suando frio. O mesmo pesadelo. A cobra e as imagens de tortura. Levantou-se e entrou no laboratório de Snape. Encontrou-o sentado em uma das poltronas, contorcendo-se de dor. Correu para junto dele, e segurou-lhe o braço.

Snape o fitou com uma expressão de alívio.

— Por que não foi me acordar? Por que tem de ficar sofrendo aqui, sozinho? Quer bancar o mártir? Depois você diz que eu é que tenho mania de herói!

O mago mais velho parecia atravessá-lo com seu olhar. Parecia incendiá-lo. Por que aquele brilho tão intenso nos olhos normalmente opacos?

— Venha — disse Harry, sempre lhe segurando o braço, e o conduziu até a cama.

oOoOo

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Harry sentiu a presença de um corpo quente a seu lado, e aconchegou-se junto a ele. Longos braços fortes o enlaçaram. Um pouco depois, abriu os olhos e recuou um pouco para fitar o professor.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia — murmurou Snape.

Harry aconchegou-se de novo junto a ele, enterrando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

— Eu gosto do seu cheiro — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. — Do cheiro das ervas... e da sua pele.

Snape ergueu a cabeça. Segurou os ombros do menino com firmeza e colou os lábios aos dele, num beijo arrebatado.

Aparentemente sem fôlego, Snape interrompeu o beijo e encarou Harry com olhos flamejantes.

— Desculpe. Eu não devia ter feito isso. — E fez menção de levantar-se.

Mas Harry o deteve, puxando-o para si.

— Não! Volte aqui. Eu... eu quero.

— Você... Quer que eu use um encanto? Eu posso... me transformar em outra pessoa. Em quem você quiser. Posso até ser uma garota, se você quiser. A garota dos seus sonhos... — acrescentou Snape, em voz grave e carregada de tensão.

Harry estreitou os olhos, incrédulo.

— Por que eu iria querer isso?

— Porque... se eu modificar minha aparência... talvez fique mais fácil para você...

— O que você está dizendo? Você acha que... assim... Não estou entendendo. Você acha que eu estou a fim de... er... sexo, mas que só faria com você porque você é o único disponível por aqui? E que eu teria nojo de transar com você?

— E não é assim?

— Não! — Harry o abraçou com força. — Eu... não quero outra pessoa.

Snape afastou o menino com violência.

— Você está com pena de mim, é isso? Quer me dar um tipo de compensação, de retribuição?

— Não! Eu quero você, só isso! Por que não entende?

— Isso não é possível — declarou Snape com toda a segurança de que era capaz.

— Mas é a verdade. E você? Está disposto a transar comigo só para que eu fique bem? Como se isso fizesse parte do meu... tratamento? Está disposto a se sacrificar para me satisfazer?

Com delicadeza, Snape segurou a mão de Harry e a levou até seu membro, completamente ereto e túrgido.

— O que você acha?

Harry o encarou com olhos vidrados.

— Então... me mostre como fazer.

— Eu... não sou muito bom nisso.

— Oh! Só de sentir as suas mãos, e ouvir a sua voz, é tão gostoso... E... eu não tenho ninguém com quem comparar você, porque... é a minha primeira vez.

Dizendo isso, Harry o abraçou e comprimiu os quadris contra Snape, fazendo-o gemer.

Quando os dois já estavam totalmente rígidos e eretos, livraram-se dos pijamas e colavam os corpos um ao outro, em toda a sua extensão, friccionando os membros um contra o outro. A língua de Snape lambia-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, a linha do pescoço, e depois descia até contornar-lhe um mamilo. A mão mágica cerrou-se em torno do membro de Harry e passou a bombeá-lo ritmicamente.

— Severus... — Era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Ao ouvir sua própria voz pronunciá-lo e a expressão no rosto de Severus, Harry estremeceu. Imitando os gestos do mago mais velho, Harry circulou-lhe o membro com a mão e passou a bombeá-lo no mesmo ritmo. As línguas se entrelaçavam em uma batalha silenciosa. Os dois corpos totalmente entregues ao prazer um do outro. Era uma experiência arrebatadora, abrir-se totalmente ao parceiro daquela forma. Harry sentia-se repleto de desejo e adoração. A respiração se acelerava, e o coração batia em um ritmo alucinante. Uma fina camada de suor cobria os corpos.

— Harry...

Harry projetou os quadris para frente e seu corpo todo vibrou. Snape o segurou com força contra si, como se quisesse compartilhar do prazer do parceiro. Então, envolvendo a mão de Harry que lhe circulava o membro, fez com que ele continuasse a bombeá-lo até ele mesmo explodir em gozo.

oOoOo

Permaneceram ainda um longo tempo aconchegados um junto ao outro. Enfim, Severus ergueu a parte superior do corpo, apoiando-se no cotovelo. Parecia tenso, levemente ansioso.

— Sabe que o que fizemos é... proibido, não sabe?

— Por quê? Eu já atingi a maioridade — protestou Harry.

— O Ministério proíbe relacionamentos entre professor e aluno. O motivo para isso é que o professor tem poder sobre o aluno, e pode coagi-lo ao relacionamento.

— Você não me coagiu a nada.

— Você e eu sabemos disso, mas eles não sabem. Seria pior se... tivesse havido penetração anal. Mas um simples beijo pode me levar a Azkaban.

— Então ninguém vai saber. Jamais.

Harry fez menção de puxá-lo de volta para si, mas ele resistiu.

— Hora de levantar, sr. Potter.

— Quando eu queria levantar, você não deixava. Agora que eu não quero... Você é mesmo um sádico.

— Já passou muito tempo nessa cama. Vamos tomar o chá — Snape se levantou, abriu um guarda-roupa, retirou um de seus mantos negros e o vestiu. Harry vestiu seu manto ainda na cama.

oOoOo

Depois do chá, os dois saíram das masmorras e do castelo rumo à cabana de Hagrid para colher algumas ervas que haviam acabado no estoque de Snape.

Uma brisa suave soprava entre as árvores. Era bom estar ao ar livre, depois de todo aquele tempo. Harry ergueu os olhos para aquele que antes era o seu professor mais odiado.

— Por que, durante todo esse tempo, mesmo me odiando, você sempre me protegeu?

— A dívida de vida com o seu pai, e muitas dívidas com o Diretor. E o Diretor acha que você é a nossa arma mais poderosa contra o Lord das Trevas.

— Você nunca acreditou nisso, não é?

— Não importa se eu acredito ou não — replicou Snape. — Por que está me perguntando isso? Não acha que eu o desejava desde os onze anos de idade, acha?

Harry corou e não disse nada.

— Eu não sou um monstro — declarou Snape. — Nunca toquei em nenhum de meus alunos antes.

— Eu sei disso — Harry protestou. Seu coração se contraiu. — Por favor, não faça isso.

— Isso o quê?

— Não fale como se fosse algo... sujo.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros. Continuaram caminhando, e Snape passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry. Com um sorriso nos lábios, o garoto enlaçou a cintura do mago mais velho.

Talvez fosse melhor não falarem nem pensarem muito naquilo. Tudo era tão novo para Harry.

Depois de muitos dias, o sol tocava a palidez de suas peles. Harry sabia que ainda precisava recuperar sua magia e enfrentar os pesadelos, a guerra e o mago das trevas mais poderoso do universo, mas, enquanto andavam, abraçados, por entre as árvores, Harry sentiu uma estranha tranqüilidade e felicidade dentro de si.

FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE

Atualizarei em breve, aqui mesmo. A segunda parte é narrada do ponto de vista do Snape - um Snape bastante engraçado...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Comentários e Respostas às Reviews:**

Eu falei que ia ser engraçado, mas esse começo não é lá muito engraçado. Depois fica mais. :D

Marck Evans: Aaaaah... assim você me tira o fôlego, e eu me desconcentro...

Baby Potter: Os dois estão meio confusos porque, na verdade, ambos são inseguros e inexperientes nesses assuntos. Você vai começar a entender o Severus melhor agora, pois vamos "entrar na cabeça dele". Obrigada, lindinha!

Paula Lirio: Cuidado com ele, Paulinha. Ele é sedutor, mas perigoso...

Youko Julia Yagami: Tá bom, tô indo! Este capítulo ficou meio curto, né? Mas eu atualizo amanhã mesmo, se der.

Fabi Chan: Eu também espero que ele não vá preso, mas estou começando a ficar preocupada! :D Obrigada pelo estímulo, Fabi!

Bárbara G.: Aí vai ele! Como eu já disse, esse começo até que não é muito engraçado, mas amanhã tem mais.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Não fale como se fosse algo sujo", ele diz. Não, não é sujo. Mas é errado. Terrivelmente errado. Não por causa da diferença de idade — afinal, comparado ao tempo de vida total de um mago, vinte anos não é muito —, mas porque ele é muito jovem. Quase uma criança. E meu aluno. Além disso, eu sou um duplo espião, e meus dois mestres são hábeis legilimentes. Se Dumbledore descobrir, não sei. Não creio que me entregaria ao Ministério, mas provavelmente me afastaria de Hogwarts. Se o Lord das Trevas descobrir, minha vida e a de Harry correrão perigo. E se mais alguém descobrir, Azkaban será o meu futuro.

Ainda não consegui cair na realidade, acreditar que realmente aconteceu. É difícil manter os pés no chão e não esquecer que isso é algo fadado a morrer. Que só aconteceu porque estamos aqui sozinhos e, bem, ele tem dezessete anos. E que logo ele será mandado para outro lugar e a vida prosseguirá como era antes. Se é que isso que vivemos pode ser chamado de vida.

Estamos na horta da cabana de Hagrid, e eu explico a ele quais são as plantas de que preciso, e como colhê-las. Ele me olha com atenção. Quem diria que Harry Potter ainda iria prestar atenção no que eu digo! Que ironia.

— Vista a luva, Potter.

— Tem de me chamar assim?

— Como quer que eu o chame?

Ele me olha com impaciência. Não o culpo. Contenho a vontade de rir e estreito os olhos para ele, com a minha expressão mais ameaçadora. Desanimado, ele baixa os olhos. Meus braços — traiçoeiros — quase se estendem para ele, e minha garganta parece sufocar com a palavra que não ouso pronunciar: "Harry". Não posso me dar ao luxo de me acostumar com isso, de tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Simplesmente não posso, é perigoso demais. Retomo o tom professoral.

— Vista a luva ou fique longe da Beladona e da Alihotsy. Você _sabe_ qual dessas plantas é a Beladona e qual é a Alihotsy, não sabe?

Ele suspira. Embora o assunto seja Herbologia, sinto-me outra vez na aula de Poções. Eu poderia ir mais longe, humilhá-lo um pouco mais, mas acho que estou "amolecendo". Ha. Ele veste a luva e eu lhe mostro quais são as melhores folhas de beladona para se colher, e como cortá-las.

— Professor...

Estremeço ao ouvir esse tratamento. Está certo, se eu o chamo de Potter e o trato como a um aluno, ele deve me chamar de professor. No entanto, é difícil conciliar esse tratamento com a intimidade que começo a associar ao menino. Faz com que eu me sinta um pervertido.

— Não me chame assim — eu digo, bruscamente.

— Mas...

— Eu sei. Está bem. Eu vou tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Mas só enquanto você estiver aqui, aos meus cuidados. E nunca na frente de outra pessoa.

Ele sorri. Harry Potter venceu outra batalha. Sinto-me arrasado.

— Severus... — diz ele, como que experimentando a pronúncia. — Quando... quando é que vou poder usar de novo minha magia?

Devo reconhecer que ele vem se comportando exemplarmente quanto a isso, que nunca mais tentou nenhum feitiço desde que eu o proibi.

— Acho que você já está pronto para recomeçar a treinar. Vou lhe devolver sua varinha, com a condição de que você comece pelos feitiços que aprendeu no primeiro ano, e só depois que os tiver dominado passe para outros mais complexos.

Eu tiro a varinha dele do lado direito das minhas vestes (a minha eu guardo do lado esquerdo) e entrego a ele. Ele a pega, fascinado. Deve ser uma emoção especial reencontrar a própria varinha depois de mais de uma semana.

— Do primeiro ano? — pergunta ele.

— Em Feitiços, comece com Wingardium Leviosa e vá em frente. Pegue seus livros do primeiro ano. Em Transfigurações, comece com coisas pequenas. Transforme botões em grilos e coisas assim. Poções eu acho que você nem vai querer treinar, porque você não vê utilidade nenhuma nisso. Afinal, no meio de um duelo você não pode picar salamandras e mexer um caldeirão, não é?

Ele franze as sobrancelhas para mim. Sabe que estou sendo irônico, mas não sabe o que dizer, já que o que estou dizendo é a mais pura verdade. Ele não vê muita utilidade em Poções. Então eu prossigo:

— Se tiver dificuldade com algum feitiço, não tente de novo em seguida. Isso pode esgotar suas forças, e será pior. No dia seguinte você tenta outra vez.

oOoOo

— Você acha que poderá voltar a espionar Voldemort, depois de tudo o que aconteceu? — o menino me pergunta durante o almoço.

O menino. Tento pensar nele de outro jeito, mas é complicado. Pensar nele como "Harry" continua sendo arriscado. E como "Potter"... bem... já não consigo mais, essa é que é a verdade. Eu o chamava mentalmente de "Potter" porque o associava a seu pai. Agora vejo como estava errado. Harry Potter pode ter muitos defeitos, mas não parece em nada com James.

Por que ele estará me perguntando isso? Será só curiosidade ou também... uma ponta de preocupação? Bobagem. Ele só está tentando puxar conversa.

— Nunca se pode ter certeza nesses casos — respondo, de forma bastante vaga.

É óbvio que a resposta não o satisfaz.

— O que aconteceu... no dia da batalha... em que me feri?

Ahn. Certo. Então chegou a hora. Não vejo como fugir totalmente da resposta.

— Como espião eu... não posso participar desse tipo de ação.

Ele me fita, intrigado. Então um raio de compreensão parece atingi-lo.

— Oh, é verdade. Você nunca participou de nenhuma batalha!

— Não é esse o meu papel — declaro.

Ele deve pensar que eu sou um covarde. Tem dezessete anos, não pode entender.

— Certo. Quer dizer que... você não viu nada? Não sabe de nada? Quem me trouxe para cá?

— Seus amigos o encontraram. Eles entraram em contato com o Diretor e este os mandou trazerem você para cá.

— Ron e Hermione?

— E Longbottom — digo, por entre dentes cerrados.

— Oh! — Ele pensa um pouco, antes de insistir. — Mas Voldemort devia esperar que você entrasse em contato com ele depois da batalha, nem que fosse para saber se ele estava vivo, não é?

Afasto o prato e tomo um gole de cerveja amanteigada. Não é minha bebida favorita, mas com certeza é melhor do que suco de abóbora. Estou tentando ganhar tempo. Enfim, desisto. Parece que Harry Potter vai vencer mais uma batalha.

— Eu tenho um contato entre os Comensais da Morte. Encontrei-o depois da batalha, e ele me mandou voltar a Hogwarts e... descobrir qual a sua verdadeira situação.

— Então você... está me espionando para os Comensais da Morte?

Meus lábios se curvam em um de meus sorrisos mais irônicos.

— Não é uma situação interessante?

— Mas o que você vai dizer a eles quando os encontrar? E como vai explicar o motivo de não ter atendido aos dois últimos chamados de Voldemort?

— Eu vou lhes dizer que você está perfeitamente bem, que não sofreu nem um arranhão. E que Dumbledore estava me vigiando de perto, por isso não pude comparecer. Não será a primeira nem a última vez que terei de me desculpar.

— E Voldemort costuma aceitar essas desculpas?

— Ele não tem alternativa. Eu sou muito útil a ele.

Ele me fita de olhos arregalados. Parece assustado. Eu também estaria, no lugar dele. Ou pior: eu também me assusto comigo mesmo.

oOoOo

— Severus!

Anos de treinamento fazem com que minha reação externa seja mínima, mas meu coração dispara. O rosto de McGonagall surgindo por entre as chamas da lareira, no entanto, me tranqüiliza. Está tudo bem, foi só o susto de ver que... não estou mais a sós com ele aqui. Mais uma razão para não facilitar as coisas com ele. É preciso ter muito cuidado.

Chego mais perto da lareira.

— Minerva.

— Como vai, Severus? E Harry? Vejo que conseguiram resistir ao impulso de pularem um no pescoço do outro, já que estão vivos, os dois!

Muito engraçada. O convívio com Albus ensinou a ela aquela ironia brincalhona tão exasperante. Não respondo nada, apenas arqueio uma sobrancelha. Ela sorri, com aquele seu narizinho empinado de sempre.

— Venham até o meu escritório, preciso conversar com vocês.

TBC


	5. Capítulo 5

**Respostas às Reviews:**

Marck Evans: E você sempre consegue resumir minhas histórias com perfeição, captando o que é mais essencial em tudo!

FabiChan: Boa pergunta! Pra te falar a verdade, nem eu sei a resposta...

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Ela pede detalhes do estado de Harry, e eu lhe faço um relato completo. Ou melhor, quase completo. Ela se oferece para ajudá-lo nos treinamentos de Transfigurações, e programa uma agenda de aulas com ele.

— Se Harry já está bem, então ele não precisa mais ficar nas masmorras. Pode voltar ao seu dormitório na torre de Gryffindor — sentencia a vice-diretora.

Sinto um frio no estômago. Com o canto dos olhos, observo Harry. Merlin. Parece que alguém disse a ele que o Natal foi cancelado este ano. Não sinto mais aquele frio no estômago, ao contrário. Mas será verdade? Será possível que ele não fique feliz por se ver livre de mim, de minhas masmorras frias, úmidas, sombrias?

Harry se remexe, inquieto. Levanta-se.

— Professora... Eu estou tendo pesadelos... com Voldemort. Tenho medo que... ele tente me possuir de novo.

Minerva o fita de olhos arregalados.

— Mesmo? Isto é muito grave! — O olhar dela se volta para mim. — O Diretor já foi avisado?

— Foi. Ele me disse que, em hipótese alguma, Potter deve ser deixado a sós enquanto não recuperar plenamente sua magia.

— Ah, bem. Então é diferente. Se você não se importa, então, Severus, Harry deve ficar mais algum tempo aos seus cuidados.

Sinceramente, não sei se devo rir ou chorar. A minha vida é mesmo uma grande piada.

oOoOo

À noite, depois do jantar, no laboratório, eu tento me concentrar nas poções e não pensar em... onde vou dormir esta noite. Ele levita escamas de dragão, treinando o Wingardium Leviosa. Depois o vejo levitando um casco de tartaruga. O menino está recuperando rapidamente seus poderes. De vez em quando ele me olha, à distância, e eu finjo que não vejo. É ridículo, eu sei. Parece que o adolescente sou eu e não ele.

Enfim ele se cansa e desaparece dentro do quarto. Um pouco depois, apaga a luz.

oOoOo

Algo está errado, eu sinto. Presto atenção para ver se escuto algum ruído vindo do meu quarto, onde Harry está dormindo. Ouço claramente um gemido, e corro em sua direção.

Entro no quarto, e vejo seu vulto se debatendo. Acendo a luz e me ajoelho a seu lado.

— Harry!

— Aaaaaahn.

— Harry, acorde, você está tendo outro pesadelo.

— Severus... Oh. Ainda bem que foi só um pesadelo.

Sento-me ao pé da cama.

— Conte-me o que viu.

Ele se senta também.

— Eu estava em um orfanato... Cheio de crianças esfarrapadas. Umas crianças me cercaram e começaram a zombar de mim, gritando que eu era um bruxo e que elas iam me queimar na fogueira. Eu estava com muito medo e ódio, e pensava que um dia ainda ia me vingar delas, uma por uma, por tudo o que estavam me fazendo passar lá. Depois... não sei bem como, eu fui parar em um porão, cercado por ratos, mas eles não iam me atacar. Estavam com medo de mim. Aí eu comecei a deslizar na direção deles, e ia saltar em cima deles quando você me acordou.

Tento juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Reflito por alguns instantes.

— Parece que você está relembrando cenas da vida de Tom Riddle. O orfanato, e o tempo em que ele estava sem um corpo físico e encarnava em outros animais, especialmente cobras. Aqueles outros pesadelos que você teve alguns dias atrás também devem ser imagens da vida de Riddle. Cenas de encontros de Comensais da Morte, de ataques a Muggles.

Harry me fita de olhos arregalados.

— O que isso quer dizer? Ele está dominando minha mente?

— Não, Harry. Parece-me que não é algo voluntário. Talvez ele tenha sofrido algum dano cerebral naquela batalha, e esteja em uma espécie de coma. Provavelmente ele está em um estado de consciência alterado. O que é estranho é que ele tenha conseguido me chamar pela marca... Talvez tenha sido involuntário, também. Ao relembrar uma cena, ele invocou a marca. É... O fato de você ter uma influência sobre a marca também se encaixa nessa hipótese. Nesse estado alterado, ele está tendo esses pesadelos, ou reminiscências, e como há um forte vínculo entre vocês, devido à sua cicatriz e ao fato de que a poção que lhe devolveu o corpo foi feita com o seu sangue, você vê as mesmas imagens que ele em sonhos. Involuntariamente, o cérebro dele entra em sintonia com o seu.

— Argh. É horrível. Não tem um jeito de parar com isso?

— Você precisa voltar a treinar Oclumência, e evoluir depois para um treinamento que empregue ao mesmo tempo auto-hipnose e Oclumência, para que você consiga controlar seus pensamentos mesmo quando dorme.

— Você me ensina? — pergunta ele, ansioso.

Levanto-me e olho para ele de cima para baixo.

— Quem diria, não é, sr. Potter, que um dia iria me pedir para retomar as aulas de Oclumência.

Ele me olha com um brilho furioso nos olhos. Apago a luz, puxo as cobertas e deito-me ao lado dele, finalmente.

Desta vez sou eu que tomo a iniciativa, porque ele está mesmo furioso comigo. E eu nem disse nada de tão ruim assim. Em todo o caso, quando insinuo minha mão por dentro da calça de seu pijama, ele geme, vira-se para mim e me agarra como se sua vida dependesse disso.

oOoOo

Já faz quatro dias que estamos... dormindo juntos. Todos os dias eu digo a mim mesmo que aquele é o último dia, que isso não pode se repetir.

Todos os dias eu tento ser duro com ele, cruel, mas ele é um completo Gryffindor, teima em insistir. E eu cedo. É, isso não é nada Slytherin da minha parte. Mas ninguém consegue ser Slytherin o tempo todo, consegue? Ahn. Lucius consegue, é verdade. Maldito Lucius. Nem os Dementadores conseguiram acabar com todo aquele orgulho e frieza, no pouco tempo em que ele ficou em Azkaban.

Pensar em Lucius me lembra de todas as minhas obrigações de espião, adiadas. Talvez eu devesse entrar em contato com Lucius e dar alguma explicação. Não. Melhor esperar mais uns dias.

Além das aulas de Oclumência e auto-hipnose, Harry — Sim, Harry. Ele venceu nisso também. Agora não consigo mais não pensar nele senão como "Harry" — já está treinando encantamentos do quarto ano. Ontem ele me perguntou se já podia voar de novo, e eu disse que não, que era perigoso. Ele protestou que voar é uma de suas habilidades naturais, e que ele voava desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu sei disso muito bem! (Maldita McGonagall e suas trapaças pró-Gryffindor.) Acabei prometendo a ele que no dia seguinte, hoje, voaria com ele.

oOoOo

Dizem que, uma vez que se tenha aprendido a voar de vassoura, nunca se esquece. Para Harry, isso é claramente verdade. Tento acompanhá-lo em seus mergulhos e quase fico tonto. Nem parece que faz duas semanas que ele não voa, e que ainda há uma semana ele estava preso a uma cama.

— Ei, Sev, você consegue fazer um looping como esse? — ele me grita de longe.

"Sev". Em quatro dias, eu já virei "Sev".

Aceito o desafio e imito o looping vertiginoso do menino impossível. Meu estômago quase vai parar na boca, mas eu finjo que nada acontece.

Então ele tira uma caixinha do bolso e liberta um pomo dourado!

— Agora eu quero ver se você sabe jogar Quadribol — ele me desafia.

Eu mergulho a toda velocidade atrás da bolinha dourada, como uma criança. Vou vencer Harry Potter ou não me chamo Severus Snape.

Ele também mergulha a toda. Estamos convergindo para o mesmo ponto. O pomo está a um passo de distância. Eu seguro a vassoura com firmeza e a dirijo para o centro da vassoura de Potter. Blam! Ele quase perde o controle. Eu o empurro e tento passar à sua frente, mas ele resiste. Nem eu nem ele nos destacamos pela força física, mas no momento eu sou mais forte do que ele. Afinal, ele estava doente até uma semana atrás.

Ahn, o que estou fazendo? Não posso derrubar Harry Potter. Eu estou aqui para ajudar na recuperação dele, não é?

O meu vacilo é o suficiente para ele recuperar o equilíbrio, estender a mão e agarrar o pomo.

Tudo bem. Eu não me chamo mais Severus Snape. Como será que me chamo agora? "Sev"?

oOoOo

Odeio esse cara. Ele é _cool_ demais. O corpo atlético, os ombros largos, os cabelos longos, presos em rabo de cavalo e um traseiro de parar o trânsito. E o jeito como ele olha para Harry! Ninguém vai me convencer que esse cara não é gay. Tudo bem, ele namorou a veela, mas qualquer um namoraria uma veela se ela desse uma chance. Bem, eu não. Nunca vi graça nenhuma nas veelas.

Eles conversam no sofá, no meu laboratório, enquanto eu mexo uma poção, a uns três metros de distância. Não consigo escutar o que dizem, mas ouço as risadas, e vejo o jeito como ele olha para Harry, devorando-o com os olhos. E como, às vezes, ele dá um jeito de tocar em Harry, segurando-lhe o ombro, ou simulando um golpe, fingindo que é só uma brincadeira.

Ele tem a idade certa para Harry, só alguns anos mais velho. Quantos? Oito anos? Se me lembro bem, é isso. Ele é perfeito. Quem iria preferir um velho com um narigão, cabelos sebosos e pele esverdeada a um gato como esse?

— Professor?

Estremeço, saindo do transe. Harry me chamou de "professor". É prudente, da parte dele, mas ao mesmo tempo acentua a distância entre ele e eu, e o aproxima do "mauricinho". Eles são iguais, eu sou o que está por fora.

— O que é, Potter? — respondo, de má vontade.

— Bill e eu vamos treinar um pouco no campo de Quadribol, tudo bem?

Fulmino-o com os olhos, mas o que posso fazer? O que poderia alegar para proibi-lo?

— Tome cuidado, não se canse — eu lhe digo.

Falo como se fosse a mãe do menino. Ao que fui reduzido agora!

Eles saem, lado a lado, animados. Fico imaginando os dois voando juntos, se divertindo, rindo. Não, eu não vou sair lá fora para ver isso.

Maldito Albus. Por que mandou esse mauricinho aqui?

TBC


	6. Capítulo 6

**Respostas às Reviews:**

Espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo Natal!

Lilibeth: O presente é seu também, Lili, claro! Light, é? É, tem seus momentos light, mas nem sempre...

Youko Julia Yagami: Epa, não vale, você contou a história antes de mim! Ahahaha! Bom, tem alguns detalhes diferentes, na verdade.

Paula Lirio: A fic é sua também, lindinha. (Não, eu não chamo todo mundo de "lindinha" não, só quem é lindinha como você!) Hum, eu acho que não estou sendo muito má. Mas sabe como é, se tudo fosse fácil... não tinha história!

Magalud: Mais Bill Weasley pra você neste capítulo! Espero que goste!

Fabi Chan: Eu tava louca pra atualizar todos os dias só pra matar a tua curiosidade, mas sabe como é, Natal, os outros leitores precisavam de uma folga. Mas agora, pé no acelerador!!!! Sobre "Um Motivo Lógico" ser muito curta, não sei se você já viu meu site. Lá eu tenho histórias longuíssimas. De vez em quando, no entanto, eu gosto de escrever histórias curtas, que dizem em poucas palavras tudo o que eu queria dizer. E raramente eu posto histórias longas aqui, porque elas são NC-17.

Marck Evans: Você não calcula a minha surpresa quando comecei a escrever essa parte sob o ponto de vista do Snape e começou a sair um texto engraçado. Eu não entendi nada. Acho que ele fez isso só de teimoso!

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Uma hora depois eles voltam, suados, corados, rindo muito, e vão para o _meu_ quarto! Argh.

Finalmente, eles se despedem. O mauricinho sai do meu quarto, Harry fica lá dentro. O mauricinho se aproxima de mim e me diz:

— Veja lá. Eu não confio em você. Se encostar um dedo no garoto, vai se ver comigo.

Eu o agarro pela camisa.

— Escute aqui, seu lambe botas de duende. Cuide da sua própria vida. Já agüentei demais da sua família. Aqueles dois gêmeos são mais cruéis que qualquer Comensal da Morte com que já convivi; aquele outro traidor, lambe botas do Ministério nós já sabemos do que é capaz. E a sua irmãzinha querida já saiu com metade dos meninos da escola. Estou cansada de pegá-la no meio dos arbustos, se prostituindo.

Ele fica vermelho, e também me puxa pelas vestes.

— Não fale assim da minha família, seu... morcegão!

— Ei! — grita Harry, aparecendo no laboratório. — Parem com isso!

O mauricinho ainda me olha com cara de poucos amigos antes de me largar.

— Não se esqueça do que eu lhe falei, morcegão!

— Vá cuidar da sua vida, puxa-saco de duende!

oOoOo

— O que foi que ele falou pra você? — pergunta Harry, assim que o mauricinho desaparece.

— Asneiras. Gente da laia dele só sabe falar asneiras.

Ele se aproxima, encosta a palma aberta em meu peito. Tento me manter frio, não reagir. Então ele me abraça, me puxa contra si. Apóio minhas mãos em seus ombros, para não recuar sob a pressão dele. Tento convencer a mim mesmo que é essa a razão, que eu não estou retribuindo a nada.

— Sev — ele diz. — Você acha Bill bonito?

Sinto meu corpo inteiro gelar, e não respondo.

— Ele é muito bonito, não é? Alto, musculoso, cabelos alinhados, moreno... — ele diz.

Cada uma dessas palavras parece virar a faca que o menino cravou em uma ferida aberta bem no meio do meu peito. Estou totalmente paralisado.

— Sev, eu... vi como você olhava para ele, de longe, quando a gente estava aqui no sofá. Não pense que não reparei. Você o devorava com os olhos.

O quê? Agora meu queixo deve ter caído. Devo estar com cara de idiota. Continuo não falando nada.

— Eu queria ser como ele, mas... sou todo errado. Baixinho, magrinho, cabelo empinado, pálido, sem graça.

— Harry...

Eu não sei o que dizer. Não tenho palavras. Então deixo que meu corpo fale. Seguro-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o beijo com fúria. Vou empurrando-o na direção da porta do quarto, sempre beijando-o, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, o pescoço, apertando-o contra meu corpo.

Quase esbarrando no umbral, entro com ele porta adentro e o jogo na cama.

oOoOo

Respiro fundo. Tenho de ir mais devagar. Muito mais devagar. O que eu quero fazer com ele agora não tem nada a ver com pressa e nem com o meu próprio prazer. Nessa noite, eu serei escravo de Harry Potter.

Levanto-me e vou para o lado da cama. Tiro-lhe os sapatos e as meias, com calma. Ele me olha, intrigado. Tiro-lhe os óculos. É uma pena que ele não possa me ver plenamente, mas óculos e sexo não devem andar juntos. Sem tirar-lhe as vestes, massageio-lhe os pés, as pernas, as coxas. Ele se contorce, impaciente, e tira ele mesmo as vestes. Eu apenas sorrio. A pressa é dele.

Oh, mas ao ver seu corpo nu, só de cuecas, meu membro vibra. Ele não tem ainda muitos pêlos... Oh, Merlin. Talvez a culpa que sinto me ajude a controlar a excitação. Estranha idéia. Talvez o fato de eu trabalhar como espião há tanto tempo me leve a esse tipo de pensamento; como utilizar algo aparentemente desfavorável em meu favor.

Volto a subir na cama, e me posto ajoelhado diante dele, tendo-o entre meus joelhos. Passo as mãos delicadamente pela barriga do meu menino, por seu umbigo. Roço-lhe um mamilo, depois o outro. Impiedoso, roço meu nariz na saliência já aparente sob suas cuecas. Meu menino murmura algo ininteligível, e se contorce.

Não adianta eu tentar prolongar muito a tortura, ele só tem dezessete anos. Tiro-lhe as cuecas, lentamente. Ele me olha, intrigado. Ainda não sabe o que vai acontecer, é tão inexperiente... Um arrepio de desejo me percorre, só de pensar que vou ser o primeiro a lhe fazer isso.

Roço-lhe o membro com o nariz, sinto o cheiro de sua masculinidade. Provocando-o, lambo-lhe as coxas, os pêlos que o circundam. Levanto o rosto para ver sua expressão. Ele me fita com absoluta concentração, como que hipnotizado. Baixo novamente meu rosto e, enfim, passo a língua devagar por seu membro, da base para cima. Saboreio cada centímetro dele, movendo a língua de um lado para o outro. Alterno as lambidas com beijos. Subo, então, até a cabeça e... cubro-a com meus lábios. Harry geme alto de prazer. Seguro-lhe a base com a mão e começo a tomá-lo inteiro em minha boca, sugando-o. Continuo alternando esse movimento com o de língua.

A essa altura, eu também estou completamente ereto.

Agora continuo sugando-o em um ritmo cada vez mais forte, e ele se contorce sob mim. Sinto-o pulsar.

— Oh, Sev...

Goze para mim, Harry, eu penso, mas não posso falar, pois minha boca está ocupada! Logo, Harry derrama seu sêmen dentro de mim.

Tiro minhas vestes e me deito sobre ele, meu membro ainda totalmente rígido. Ele está me fitando com assombro, veneração.

— Não me olhe assim, tolo Gryffindor. Não sou o Deus do Sexo de Slytherin. É você que me inspira, que me incendeia. Nunca mais pense que há algo de errado em você ou no seu corpo.

— Sev, você não quer... Eu quero que você seja o primeiro a me possuir.

Santo Merlin. Só de ouvi-lo dizer isso eu quase chego ao clímax.

— Harry... Se é o que você quer realmente... Mas não enquanto você não tiver recuperado plenamente seus poderes, está bem?

— Tá — responde ele, esgotado pelo prazer.

Ajeito-lhe as pernas para que meu membro se encaixe entre suas coxas. Beijo-o, a princípio com ternura, depois com fúria, enquanto me comprimo contra ele até que meu próprio sêmen se espalhe por suas pernas.

oOoOo

Observo-o treinando golpes de duelo nos corredores das masmorras. Harry já domina tudo o que havia aprendido em Hogwarts. Até já consegue fazer magia sem varinha, como antes. Ele é especialmente bom nisso. Talvez melhor do que eu — e eu sou realmente bom nisso, não é que queira me gabar. Mas só há um jeito de testar se Harry está pronto para uma luta.

— Eu o desafio para um duelo, sr. Potter.

Ele pára e me olha, desconfiado. Levo-o até uma sala vazia das masmorras. Cumprimentamo-nos, damos as costas um para o outro e contamos os passos regulamentares para iniciar o duelo.

Quatro, três, dois, um.

— Labefacto! — eu grito.

É um encantamento que, se o atingisse, simplesmente o faria desmoronar, de tão fraco. Ele se desvia, no entanto, e me lança um "Obdormio", tentando me fazer adormecer. Eu desvio também. Ao mesmo tempo, gritamos "Expeliarmus". Os dois encantos se encontram no meio do caminho e ricocheteiam para os lados.

Durante cerca de cinco minutos continuamos, sem que nenhum consiga atingir o outro. Então eu grito:

— Crucio!

Ele pára, atordoado, e não se desvia. Não consegue acreditar que eu lhe lancei um Imperdoável. Sem lhe dar folga, eu grito

— Petrificus Totalis! —, e o paraliso.

Aproximo-me dele.

— Finite Incantatem!

Ele parte para mim de punhos cerrados e começa a me dar socos!

— Seu verme, trapaceiro, nojento!

— Ei, ei! Eu não lancei um Imperdoável em você. Só gritei "Crucio", mas não lancei realmente o encanto.

— Eu sei disso, mas foi trapaça mesmo assim! Tabesco! — grita ele, e me transforma em uma massa disforme amontoada no chão.

A próxima coisa que escuto é o seu "Finite Incantatem". Tento reunir o que me sobrou de dignidade e me levanto, furioso e humilhado.

— Ora, ora! Parece que Harry já recuperou plenamente a forma!

Ergo os olhos e vejo os olhos cintilantes de Albus Dumbledore, meu patrão e meu mestre.

— Diretor — digo eu.

— Fico feliz que Harry já esteja bem. Nesse caso, amanhã mesmo ele irá comigo para Grimmauld Place. Deve estar ansioso por rever seus amigos, não é, Harry?

Sinto uma pontada no estômago e minha pele gela instantaneamente. Harry olha para mim, e seus olhos parecem refletir o pânico que também me enche a alma.

— Severus — diz Albus —, venha comigo ao meu escritório após o jantar. Precisamos conversar.

TBC


	7. Capítulo 7

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

Lilibeth: Ah, mas você está muito otimista... Agora acabou a parte hilária. Vamos ver se o amor deles sobrevive... Obrigada pelo incentivo, amiga!

Paula Lirio: É verdade, ele foi horrível com a Ginny. Eu não concordo com ele não, viu, Paulinha? Você É lindinha! Perfeição? Isso não existe. Sobre o tio Dumble, você saberá lendo este capítulo...

Youko Julia Yagami: Sabia que essa fórmula, reduzir o cara aos pedaços depois juntar os pedacinhos, é uma fórmula clássica da literatura de ficção? Mas eu sou daquelas autoras covardes... Eu gosto de angst, mas não gosto de torturar os personagens por muito tempo.

Baby Potter: Ah, isso você vai saber agora. Ou será que não? Sei lá, o Dumbledore é daquelas figuras míticas; eu acho que ele sempre sabe tudo, mas isso não significa que a gente saiba como ele irá agir.

Ainsley Haynes: Opa! Mas se você me estrangular eu não vou poder atualizar! Help!!!

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Volto aos meus aposentos. Encontro Harry em meu escritório, lendo em minha escrivaninha mais um daqueles livros de mistério de que ele gosta tanto. Já é tarde, e ele está com os olhos vermelhos. Eu me pergunto se estava mesmo lendo ou se apenas fingia que lia.

— Harry... Já é tarde, você deve estar cansado. Vamos para o quarto.

Ele larga o livro e me acompanha. Sento na cama e faço com que se sente a meu lado.

— Precisamos conversar.

Fitamo-nos por um longo instante. Os olhos dele estão mesmo vermelhos. Será que chorou? Nunca vi Harry Potter chorar, nem nos piores momentos de dor, física ou emocional. Respiro fundo, tentando ganhar coragem.

— Harry, eu sinto muito. Amanhã você irá embora, e eu terei de voltar a... procurar os Comensais da Morte. A guerra é cruel, impiedosa.

— Não...

Ele se agarra a mim, e enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. É uma posição um tanto incômoda, nós dois sentados lado a lado na cama. Não sei mais o que dizer, como confortá-lo. Queria dizer-lhe que vamos nos encontrar de novo, que tudo será perfeito, que vamos ficar juntos para sempre, mas... não acredito em nada disso. Não tenho forças para acreditar. Tudo está contra nós.

— Sev, faça amor comigo.

— Harry, isso não é certo. Não sabemos se... vamos nos ver de novo.

— Por isso mesmo. Quero guardar comigo essa lembrança.

Sinto meus olhos ficarem úmidos. Não me lembro qual foi a última vez que chorei. Snivellus, eles me chamavam quando eu era pequeno. Depois que cresci, só chorei uma vez. Quando Albus resolveu me dar uma segunda chance.

Começo a tirar as roupas dele, lentamente, acariciando cada pedaço de pele que revelo, com as mãos, com os lábios, a língua, os dentes — de leve, com cuidado. Ele já está totalmente ereto. Lembro-me de que, afinal, ele tem dezessete anos. Tiro minhas próprias roupas — um processo excruciantemente lento, com todos os botões das minhas vestes! Quando, enfim, nenhum pedaço de pano cobre nossos corpos, eu vou até a cômoda e retiro, da gaveta de cima, um pequeno frasco. Segurando-o em uma das mãos, volto para junto de Harry e o tomo nos braços. Capturo seus lábios num longo beijo, comprimindo-o contra mim. É como se ele nunca estivesse suficientemente perto, sempre quero mais dele.

Afasto-me um pouco, abro o frasco, e espalho um pouco do lubrificante em meus dedos. Ele me olha com expressão ansiosa, talvez com medo.

— Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. Eu preferia que ele falasse, mas não vou insistir, por enquanto. Tenho de me preparar para lhe fazer essa pergunta ainda várias vezes. Não pode haver nenhuma sombra de dúvida de que ele realmente quer fazer isso.

— Vire de bruços.

Ele obedece. Separo-lhe delicadamente as pernas e massageio-lhe externamente a região do períneo. Quando ele se acostuma com o contato, introduzo lentamente o dedo. Ele é tão estreito, apertado, quente... Meu membro vibra e eu quase me perco nas sensações até que noto que ele está tenso.

— Não vai doer. Essa poção lubrificante previne qualquer ferimento externo. Eu sei que no começo é meio estranha a sensação, mas logo você se acostuma. E pode parecer estranho, mas se, em vez de relaxar, você for ativo, for na direção do meu dedo, vai ser menos estranha a sensação.

Ele faz o que digo, e passa a mover os quadris. Introduzo o segundo dedo. De imediato, ele volta a ficar tenso. Movo-me com cuidado e me deito sobre ele, mordo-lhe os ombros. Ele se contorce, entregue aos meus carinhos.

— Isso. Assim mesmo — digo.

Flexiono meus dedos e ele estremece.

— Oh.

— Foi bom?

— Uau!

— Acha que agüenta outro dedo?

— Sim, por favor...

Oooh. Um arrepio percorre todo o meu corpo ao ouvi-lo dizer "por favor". O terceiro dedo se junta aos outros dois, e Harry o aceita bem. Passa a se mover ritmicamente contra eles. Flexiono-os novamente como havia feito da outra vez, e ele geme alto.

— Por favor...

Oh, Merlin. Tenho de perguntar a ele.

— Tem certeza, Harry? Me diga.

— Tenho. Por favor, Sev.

Abro-lhe mais as pernas e passo o lubrificante em meu membro, sem economizar. Posiciono, então, o membro junto à fenda estreita.

— Harry, apóie-se nos braços e venha na minha direção — murmurei. — Agora.

Foi a minha vez de gemer, e alto, ao senti-lo me envolver completamente em seu calor. Respirei fundo outra vez e fui penetrando aos poucos, fazendo pequenas paradas. Cada vez mais, Harry respondia vindo em minha direção e me deixando louco. Era como se ele quisesse que eu entrasse cada vez mais fundo.

— Calma. Vá devagar — eu lhe digo.

Faço amor com ele devagar, penetrando-o profundamente, e depois recuando. Nunca aumentando o ritmo. Sinto-o derreter sob mim. O ritmo nos envolve completamente e nos perdemos um no outro.

Seguro a mão dele com a minha.

— Severus — ele murmura, baixinho.

— Harry — digo-lhe, ao ouvido, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Continuamos nos movendo juntos, em sincronia total, sem pressa de chegar ao clímax. É como se não apenas nossos corpos estivessem unidos, mas nossas almas também. Lentamente, o clímax vai desabrochando dentro de mim, e sinto que nele também. As ondas de prazer nos envolvem. Aperto sua mão com força enquanto gozamos juntos.

Depois, estamos abraçados no aconchego da cama, e ele me olha daquele jeito que me deixa arrepiado.

— Severus, eu...

Levo um dedo aos lábios dele, silenciando-o.

— Psiu. Não diga nada ainda. Você ainda não me conhece o suficiente. Amanhã, nós vamos nos separar. Ninguém sabe o que pode vir a acontecer depois. Tente não... você sabe... Você é muito jovem. Não deve se prender a ninguém.

Se ele soubesse o quanto me dói dizer isso.

— Mas...

Desta vez, silencio-o com beijos até que ele adormeça.

FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE

A terceira parte é contada de um ponto de vista absoluto. A história está chegando ao fim: só mais duas atualizações para acabar. Próxima atualização... em breve!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Respostas às Reviews de Capítulos Anteriores:**

Karla Malfoy: Puxa, obrigada. Nem sei o que dizer! Você também é lindinha!

Marck Evans: Sempre vai ter algo de competitivo na relação entre Snape e Harry, não é? Talvez porque, nos livros, eles se odeiem. (Será que Snape odeia Harry realmente? Bem, depois que o menino foi fuçar lá na penseira dele, acho que sim... E no entanto, mesmo assim, na cena final entre os dois ele parece ter superado o ódio e, daquele jeito torto dele, está protegendo-o de novo.) Enfim, divagações... Ah, eu não inventei "Deus Slytherin do Sexo". Talvez tenha inventado a tradução. É um termo bastante usado no fandom de língua inglesa.

Paula Lirio: Vou sentir sua falta. Quando você voltar, eu já vou ter postado o final da história. As suas reviews são um dos maiores incentivos pra mim.

Baby Potter: Eu também fico vermelha quando escrevo certas coisas. A gente vai se soltando aos poucos. Primeiro, é importante ler autores de que você goste e que escrevam cenas de sexo do jeito que você gosta de ler. Depois você pode começar aos poucos, não precisa pegar pesado direto. Aos poucos você se acostuma. Mas vou te contar um segredo: em inglês eu uso palavras muito mais cruas do que em português, porque morro de vergonha de escrever certas palavras em português.

Dana Norram: Aha! Sabe por que você não viu antes? Porque, apesar de ser a primeira associada do Potter Slash Fics, você NÃO LÊ AS MENSAGENS DO GRUPO! Azar seu, porque a gente está se divertindo um monte. Apareça por lá qualquer hora e a gente troca figurinhas! Sobre a Ginny, foi o Snape, não fui eu!!! Eu nunca me referiria a uma garota nesses termos! Obrigada por ter me favoritado (!) e pelas palavras de carinho e estímulo.

**TERCEIRA PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

— Severus. — Lucius empinou o queixo, tentando fitar Snape de cima para baixo. Os dois tinham aproximadamente a mesma altura. — Finalmente! Duas semanas sem notícias! O que aconteceu?

— Dumbledore não me deu folga um só instante. Há muitas baixas de guerra e eles precisam de poções. Ele colocou um Auror especialista em Herbologia comigo noite e dia. Eu não tive como escapar senão agora.

— Severus, a situação é grave. O Lord das Trevas não recuperou a consciência desde o dia daquela batalha em Atropos. Eu estou mantendo isso em sigilo, mas não sei ainda por quanto tempo vou conseguir, se ele não recuperar logo a consciência.

Snape franziu a sobrancelha.

— Ele está inconsciente mas... seu espírito permanece preso ao corpo?

— Sei lá! Não sei nada dessas coisas. Você é que é especialista nessas bruxarias antigas. Não sei como funciona essa bruxaria que fez com que o Lord recuperasse um corpo físico.

— É realmente bastante complexo, Lucius. Deixe que eu cuido disso. Você já tem muitas responsabilidades com a parte política, não é? — Snape encarou o Comensal da Morte, que fez um gesto de impaciência. — Deixe-me vê-lo e avaliar o seu estado.

oOoOo

— Lucius, a única forma de ele se recuperar é refazermos o ritual que o ligou a este corpo. Senão ele ficará eternamente preso ao corpo, e talvez nunca recupere a consciência.

— Refazer o ritual? Mas para isso precisamos do sangue de Harry Potter!

oOoOo

— Severus! — Harry correu para abraçá-lo. Estavam no salão principal de Grimmauld Place. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Harry, você confia em mim?

— Claro! Por que pergunta?

— Então venha comigo. Agora.

Snape segurava um pequeno escaravelho dourado — uma chave de portal. Com o outro braço, enlaçou Harry, e os dois desapareceram do salão de Grimmauld Place para aterrissar bem no meio de um... cemitério.

Em um piscar de olhos, Harry se viu amarrado por uma corda a uma pedra. De onde viera a corda? E onde estava Snape? Então baixou os olhos e viu uma cobra gigante deslizando pelo gramado, contornando a pedra onde ele estava amarrado.

Um pouco à sua direita, Wormtail empurrava um pesado caldeirão de pedra até o pé do túmulo. O caldeirão estava cheio de um líquido que parecia ser água e que se aquecia muito rápido. A superfície começou a borbulhar e a emitir faíscas agudas, como se estivesse em chamas. O vapor se concentrava, fazendo com que a silhueta de Wormtail cuidando do fogo ficasse borrada. Harry estava com uma terrível sensação de déja-vu. Desta vez, no entanto, não havia outros Comensais da Morte presentes. Apenas Wormtail e o corpo inconsciente de Voldemort.

Então Wormtail, reunindo todas as forças, ergueu o corpo inerte de Voldemort e lançou-o para dentro do caldeirão. A seguir, pronunciou as palavras:

— Osso do pai, dado sem saber, renove o filho!

A superfície do túmulo se abriu sob os pés de Harry, e ele viu um fio de poeira se erguer nos ares sob o comando de Wormtail e cair suavemente dentro do caldeirão. A superfície cor-de-diamante da água se abriu e sibilou, enviando faíscas em todas as direções, e adquiriu um tom azul vívido, venenoso.

Agora Wormtail se lamuriava. Retirou uma adaga de prata, comprida e fina, de dentro do manto. Sua voz saiu em soluços.

— Carne... do servo... d-dada... de bom grado... reanime... o seu amo.

Ele estendeu a mão esquerda — a mão de carne, não a de prata. Agarrou a adaga com firmeza na mão direita e golpeou para cima.

Harry escutou algo cair ao chão, ouviu o arfar angustiado de Wormtail, depois o ruído repugnante de algo caindo no caldeirão.

Harry não teve coragem de olhar, mas a poção se tornou vermelho-fogo; o brilho dela se refletia nas pálpebras fechadas de Harry.

Arquejando e gemendo em agonia, Wormtail se aproximou de Harry.

— San-sangue do inimigo... tirado à força... ressuscite seu inimigo.

Fazendo magia sem a varinha, Harry conseguiu paralisar Wormtail, mas, no exato instante em que conseguiu afrouxar as cordas que o imobilizavam, sentiu também a ponta de uma adaga penetrar em seu ombro por trás, e o sangue jorrou pela manga de suas vestes rasgadas. Braços fortes o seguraram por trás e um frasco de vidro foi seguro junto ao corte em seu ombro, recolhendo o sangue que jorrava. Atônito, Harry viu Snape dirigir-se com o frasco ao caldeirão, e despejar seu sangue lá dentro. O líquido se tornou branco de imediato, um branco ofuscante. O caldeirão fervia, emitindo faíscas cor-de-diamante em todas as direções, com um brilho tão ofuscante que tudo o mais se transformava em trevas aveludadas.

E então, de repente, as faíscas que emanavam do caldeirão se extinguiram. Uma onda de vapor branco se elevou, densa, do caldeirão, cobrindo tudo diante de Harry. Uma voz conhecida sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— A chave de portal. Agora!

E o dono da voz lhe entregou o escaravelho dourado.

— Não! — gritou Harry. — Você... Seu traidor!

— Harry, faça o que estou lhe dizendo — sussurrou Snape, apertando-lhe a mão. — Você está perdendo sangue. Vá embora enquanto é tempo.

— Não! Eu vou ficar e lutar! E você não vai conseguir me impedir, traidor!

Em meio à neblina, Harry se desvencilhou de Snape e correu na direção do caldeirão. Nesse instante, um homem magro saiu de dentro do caldeirão, olhando para Harry... e Harry olhou para o rosto que assombrara seus pesadelos durante todos aqueles anos. Mais pálido do que um cadáver, com enormes, lívidos olhos escarlates e um nariz chato como o das cobras, com fendas no lugar de narinas.

Lord Voldemort ressuscitara.

TBC - Agora só falta um capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Comentários e Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

Pessoal, este é o último capítulo. No final da semana, vou postá-lo em um só arquivo no meu site, pra quem gosta de guardar as histórias no micro e não gosta de ter vários capítulos.

Lá pelo dia 2 eu pretendo começar a postar aqui uma nova história - é mais longa do que esta mas eu vou fazer em menos capítulos. Fiquem ligados.

Feliz Ano Novo!

Bárbara G.: Espero que agora você se encontre! Obrigada pelas reviews!

Karla Malfoy: É, pena que o pirralho não é tão esperto quanto você! Será que ele tem jeito? Obrigada por ser tão lindinha!

Marck Evans: Espero que tenha gostado do presente e que a gente tenha pela frente muitos anos de amizade e muitos presentes a trocar!

Konphyzck: Ahaha, adorei o teu nome! É mais enrolado que o meu! Concordo com você sobre o Sevvie (pst, cuidado, fala baixo, ele não gosta que a gente chame ele assim!). Foi por causa dele que comecei a escrever fan fictions... suspiro Obrigada pela review!

FabiChan: Espero que goste do final e que volte para ler a próxima história. Prometo que não vou demorar para atualizar! Obrigada pelo incentivo!

Dana Norram: He he, você faz perguntas que fazem a pobre da autora suar frio. Bem se vê que você gosta da Agatha Christie. Seguinte: não dava pra sumir com o corpo do Voldie porque o Lucius e o Pettigrew mantinham uma vigilância pesada sobre ele. (Deu pra engolir? Ahem.)

Baby Potter: Obrigada pelas reviews e boa sorte em suas histórias!

**CAPÍTULO 9**

— Avada Kedavra — gritou Harry, e o mundo todo pareceu se cobrir com a luz verde mortífera.

Com o impacto do Imperdoável que ele mesmo lançara, Harry caiu ao chão, desacordado.

De todos os lados, começaram a surgir os membros da Ordem da Fênix. O Exército de Dumbledore também se fazia presente: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna e até Zacharias. Não havia ninguém ali, contudo, para enfrentá-los: apenas um corpo e um homem sem um braço, petrificado.

oOoOo

Quando Harry acordou, em seu quarto em Grimmauld Place, a primeira figura que avistou foi a do Diretor.

— Harry! Que bom que você despertou. Tenho boas notícias para você. Receio que você tenha perdido a festa, entretanto.

— Festa? Que festa?

— Voldemort está definitivamente morto. E, confirmando a profecia, foi você o autor da façanha. Você e o professor Snape.

— Como assim?

— É uma longa história. Na batalha de Atropos, quando você enfrentou Voldemort, vocês lançaram Avada Kedavra um no outro. Você teve vários ferimentos internos e perdeu seus poderes por algum tempo, e ele entrou em estado de coma. Quando o professor Snape soube do estado dele, se viu em um dilema. Ele poderia não fazer nada, e talvez Voldemort nunca recuperasse a consciência. Mas há rituais que poderiam fazer com que ele recuperasse a consciência e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém descobriria como fazê-lo. Então o professor Snape teve a idéia de executar ele mesmo o ritual para reviver Voldemort, mas de tal forma que, em vez de permanecer vivo, ele perecesse definitivamente. Ora, a melhor forma era, exatamente, revivê-lo com uma quantidade exagerada do seu sangue, Harry. Na dose certa, o seu sangue dava a Voldemort a coragem e a força de que necessitava para executar sua magia negra. Mas em overdose, ele não poderia suportar toda a carga. Você é um mago da luz, Harry, e seu sangue está impregnado das forças da luz. Assim, o sangue que o professor Snape acrescentou à poção reviveu Voldemort, mas, de qualquer forma, mesmo que você não o houvesse atacado, era praticamente certo que ele não resistiria e viria a falecer.

— Oh! Então eu não precisava ter feito nada, na verdade? Severus... O professor Snape... eu pensei que ele era um traidor. Que havia me enganado e... Oh, Merlin. Ele nunca vai me perdoar!

— Harry, ele está muito preocupado com você e, ao mesmo tempo, se sente culpado. Ele tentou minimizar os riscos para você, convencendo Lucius de que o ritual deveria ser privado desta vez, sem a presença de outros Comensais da Morte. Não foi difícil convencer Lucius, pois este vinha mantendo o estado de seu mestre sob sigilo, para não provocar um desânimo nos soldados de sua causa. O professor Snape sabia que, estando só ele e Wormtail, e estando Wormtail ferido, seria mais fácil você escapar. Além disso, ele contou seu plano à Ordem e, assim, pudemos cercar o local. — O Diretor fitou-o com seus olhos cintilantes. — Ele está realmente preocupado, Harry. Eu não sabia que ele lhe tinha tanto afeto.

Harry corou.

— Onde ele está?

— Ele está lá embaixo, assim como todos os seus amigos: Ron, Hermione, Neville, o professor Lupin, Arthur e Molly...

— Oh, Merlin, todos preocupados comigo! Quero falar com todos, mas... poderia falar primeiro com o professor Snape, a sós?

— Vou chamá-lo. Não se levante daí, você ainda está muito fraco.

oOoOo

Severus aproximou-se de Harry devagar. Harry estendeu-lhe a mão, e ele a segurou. Durante um longo instante, permaneceram assim, em silêncio.

— Você devia ter me contado — disse Harry.

— Eu não podia. Se eu lhe contasse, ritual não funcionaria. O sangue fornecido tem de ser de um inimigo, mas não é só isso. Ele não pode fornecer o sangue de livre e espontânea vontade, tem de resistir. Se eu lhe contasse, você iria _querer_ dar o seu sangue.

— Oh! Que ritual mais estranho esse!

— É um ritual antiqüíssimo, totalmente ultrapassado.

Harry riu, e... milagre dos milagres... os lábios de Snape se abriram em um sorriso. Tímido, é verdade, mas um sorriso.

— Harry, me desculpe. Eu não queria tê-lo enganado, tê-lo usado dessa forma. E tive muito medo de perdê-lo. Mas lembrei da profecia. Sabia que, um dia, de qualquer forma, você teria de enfrentar o Lord das Trevas. E achei que não deveria perder a oportunidade de acabar com ele de uma vez por todas.

— Eu também quero lhe pedir desculpas, por não ter confiado em você.

Snape apertou-lhe a mão entre as suas.

- Severus... eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro, Harry.

— Você e Lucius... Você sabe...

— Lucius foi meu protetor durante meus dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Quando ele foi embora, eu sofri muito nas mãos de James e seus amigos. — Na expressão de Snape, dor, ódio e preocupação se misturavam. Era algo fascinante de se observar. — Então eu me apeguei à imagem de Lucius, apaixonei-me por ele. Eu o via nas férias, e ele me levava para as reuniões dos Comensais da Morte, quando estas não eram secretas. Eu tinha muito ódio de Dumbledore por permitir que James e seus amigos fizessem o que faziam comigo. Mas acho que, na verdade, foi para ficar perto de Lucius que me juntei ao Lord das Trevas. Lucius, na verdade, sempre me usou. Eu era, como seu padrinho dizia, o _cachorrinho_ de Lucius. Ele... nunca se importou comigo. Usava-me como um de seus elfos domésticos, como um escravo. Ele dizia que estava sendo magnânimo comigo, me aceitando em sua cama. Que eu era tão feio e repulsivo que ninguém mais me aceitaria.

— Nossa, Sev, isso é muito cruel. Como você acreditava nesses absurdos?

— Meu pai me dizia a mesma coisa, e James e Sirius...

— Sev, você não é feio!

— Oh, eu sei o que vejo no espelho, Harry. Você é que não enxerga bem — disse Snape, com um sorriso torto.

Harry meneou a cabeça, e acariciou a mão de Snape com o polegar.

— Vocês deixaram de ser amantes depois que ele se casou?

— Não. Mas era muito mais difícil nos encontrarmos, e eu tinha muito ciúme. Ele continuou me tratando como um lacaio. Ele confiava em mim; eu sempre fui uma das poucas pessoas em quem ele confiou, porque eu sempre estava ali, para ajudá-lo em tudo. Quando vi o que eram realmente os Comensais da Morte e os planos do Lord das Trevas, quando... quando me forçaram a participar daquilo tudo... Harry...

— Não precisa me contar, se não quiser, Sev.

— Foi horrível, Harry, eu não quero mesmo me lembrar. Quando não pude mais agüentar, procurei Dumbledore. Ele me aconselhou a manter o vínculo com Lucius. E só por isso continuei a vê-lo. Mas não sentia mais nada por ele a não ser desprezo e repulsa.

Harry apertou-lhe a mão com força.

— Ele continua solto, não é?

— Sim. Provavelmente vai tentar comandar os Comensais da Morte e ainda nos causará muitos problemas. Magos como ele e Bellatrix são muito perigosos e não podem continuar à solta.

— Mas agora você não será mais espião e não precisará mais vê-lo.

Os olhos de Snape brilhavam intensamente ao fitar o menino.

— Ciúmes? De mim?

— Eu quero você só pra mim.

Severus roçou os nódulos dos dedos na face de Harry.

— Sabe, Harry, você foi, na verdade, o meu primeiro amante. Porque o que havia entre mim e Lucius era apenas um pesadelo macabro, do qual estou feliz de ter acordado. Eu só pude admitir para mim mesmo que amava você quando quase o perdi, na batalha de Atropos. Até então, eu não me dava conta de que o que sentia por você, que eu achava que era uma mistura de ódio, ressentimento, admiração... por tudo o que você aprendeu nos dois últimos anos, e pela coragem que você demonstrava... e um estranho instinto protetor que você sempre despertou em mim, mesmo quando eu o odiava. Eu nunca parava para analisar meus sentimentos por você, porque... bem, porque não tinha coragem. Mas quando Dumbledore me trouxe você aqui, desacordado, e disse que você e o Lord das Trevas haviam lançado Avada Kedavra um no outro, você não tem idéia do desespero que senti.

— Quanto a mim, eu o odiava, sim, porque achava que você me odiava. Mas vendo a forma como você cuidava de mim, foi como se a barreira de ódio que eu tinha erguido contra você desmoronasse de uma só vez. Foi tudo muito rápido, Severus.

— Quando você começou a se aproximar de mim, eu não devia ter cedido. Não era correto. Não me importo mais com a diferença de idade, e acho também que, embora muito jovem, você tem a maturidade suficiente para assumir um relacionamento. Mas algo me dizia que eu iria ter de... usá-lo... como o usei. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter feito isso, Harry. E entendo se você também não me perdoar.

— Você fez o que tinha de fazer!

— Mas eu coloquei a sua vida em risco.

— Eu não sou frágil, Sev. Eu sou um mago poderoso e teria todos os recursos para me defender.

— Ah, mas eu o enganei, e o feri. Nada pode apagar isso da minha alma.

— E eu não confiei em você.

— Com muita razão. Eu não mereço a sua confiança, nem o seu perdão. Eu não mereço você.

— Sev... Não fale assim. A minha vida e a sua é mais um conto de terror do que um conto de fadas e, de um jeito ou de outro, às vezes querendo, às vezes não, nós machucamos um ao outro. Mas agora o monstro está morto, e nós podemos recomeçar tudo... do jeito certo.

Um brilho de esperança se acendeu no fundo dos olhos negros.

— Você é mesmo muito teimoso, Harry Potter. E eu fico grato por isso, porque não sei mais viver sem a sua magia.

Severus inclinou-se e depositou um beijo terno nos lábios de Harry.

— As aulas recomeçam daqui a dois dias. Vamos ter três meses de aulas de reposição, e depois... você não será mais meu aluno. Até lá, não poderemos nos encontrar... Você sabe.

— Três meses. — Harry suspirou. — Vai ser uma longa espera.

Severus levou a mão às suas vestes e retirou de dentro uma caixinha. Abriu-a, e retirou dali algo reluzente. Pegou a mão de Harry, e enfiou-lhe em seu anular um anel formado por uma serpente de olhos de esmeralda.

Então mostrou a Harry o seu próprio anel, com um leão de olhos de rubi.

— Ninguém além de nós consegue ver esses anéis, por isso não precisa se preocupar. Mas que eles sejam, para nós, um sinal de um compromisso.

— Eu acho que isso quer dizer que você me ama, não é? Eu também amo você.

Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu.

— Só mesmo um tolo Gryffindor como você seria capaz disso!

Severus capturou-lhe novamente os lábios em um beijo doce e terno.

**FIM**


End file.
